MAKO RETURNS
by alexcocoa1
Summary: Sephiroth is alive again ang Cloud has to stop him, whit the help and love of Tifa has to figth him. Will they win him? CHAPTER ONE NOW UPDATED!
1. prologue: night of shadows

PROLOGUE

night of shadows

Cloud was in a church, he was sitting in a bench looking how Aerith was picking flowers por selling them in the Suburb's market. Aerith maked a pause, she looked at him and said -Cloud could you help me diying?- all was normal except the last word who was told with another voice. Aerith began to change, her hair became longer and white she grew and her face changed too, the scisors she had in her hand was transformed into Masamune: Sephiroth's katana

-hello Cloud, a long time has passed since we met last time, the day you killed me. This time the one who'll die is you.-he started to laught.

Cloud picked the Board Sword and he putted it in defensive position. Sephiroth used Electro and Cloud went flying through the air and hit the wall, Sephiroth jumped and ataked with Masamune but Cloud maked a dodge and used Blizzard, the one winged angel avoided the ice and kicked Cloud's hand disharming him, the ex-SOLDIER punched him in the chest making him felt on the ground, he putted the sword horizontal up Cloud's chest and turned it down.

Cloud woke up sweding. In that moment the moon was still in the sky- another bad dream- he thinked.

He looked Tifa, she wassleeping pacifically, she looked really beautiful, like an angel. Cloud sensed a warmy feeling in his heart. He went to see the children and rid his motorbike for went out of the city. He went to Zack's tomb for talk with him.

-What should I do Zack? Sephiroth is apearing in my dreams making them nightmares... Is he living again?- he said- I have to kill him again? Hum, i hope that Tifa, Barret, Yuffie and the rest will be okay- he got intohis vehicleand went to find Sephiroth.

**I hope you like this fanfic,this chapter is short because is the prologue the others will be longer than this. I****'m from Spain so if you see errors please comment. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 1: new paths

CHAPTER 1

NEW PATHS

I woke up early in the morning because the children were shouting: Cloud is gone! Cloud is gone!

-What? Again?

-Yes, and he didn't wrote anything this time

-Oh shit! Why he always leave without warning us? And why he didn't wrote a note? He always write a note damn! Something is happening here... I'm going to call Yuffie for caring you and talk with Barret about Cloud's exit

-What? Yuffie?... Are you going to go behind Cloud, aren't you?- asked Dencel

-Yes i have to, i'm worried... But first i can call him and maybe he just forgot write the note

I picked my mobile and marked his phone number. I hadn't any response

-Oh come on this isn't fair!- I shouted and after that i went to my wardrobe and got my fighting gloves

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cloud maked a pause to eat in a village, he turned on his mobile, he had one lost call:Tifa's

-Hum! This is the best i can do to protect you, i'm sorry- he said to the air

-" I think i know exacly where's Sephiroth if he is alive: Nibelheim my village in the mako energy reactor. I don't want to go there but... I supose that's that i have to do"- he thinked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sephiroth was at Cloud's village Shinra mansion. The ex-SOLDIER was preparing the trap for destroying Cloud, his longed revenge was going to start

-Finally i'll kill Cloud, i know it- he said loudly- My Genesis clones... Go to the reactor, activate it and the traps i putted there and you will stop your degradation process with lots of mako esence of Cloud MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA when you finish return here-

his soldiers leaved the mansion

-"I had a really good idea recruting Genesis last living copies"-he thinked

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was in Barret's house talking with him and with Cid about Cloud's mysterious exit

-I know that something is grong Barret, Cloud always write a note when he goes out or at least he answer my calls, i'm really worried about him

-do you have fall in love with him?- Cid joked

-and if i am what would you do?

- wow wow, let's have the party in peace- said Barret- what do you want of us to do Tifa?

-I want you to come with me for finding him

-This is an exageration, and i can't go anyway i'm really busy

-me neither- said Cid-sorry

-Oh fine i'll find him by myself- I shouted and ran away from there

Yuffie was making lunch when i arrived and inmediatly i asked her

-Yuffie could you help me finding Cloud?

-Of course i can, i detest this work- she said putting a grimace

-jajajajaja- I laughed

-Are we going with anyone else?

- I didn't ask Valentine yet

-Then let's go

-Wait! Dencel!

-What Tifa?- he asked

-I need you for caring the house and your sister for a few days. Can you do it little champion?- I asked stroking his head

-Of course!

-Thanks I'll return in a few days

And we got out uf there

We searched for Valentine for about an hour and when we felt bored and sit in a bench he came

-I heard you were looking for me

We had a shock and we turn around to see him

-Yeah I want to talk with you

-about what?

-Cloud, he left us without writting a note

-He could forgot it

-No he never forget that and i also called him and he had the mobile off

-Well it cannot have charge

-Maybe...but i don't think that. He is cautelous with that. My instint say to me that something is grong

-...

-Oh come on! Don't be stupid and come with us- said Yuffie

-What did you call me smurf?

-Smurf i'm gonna give you smurf

-Stop please, the thing that she wanna said is if you want to come with us- i intervened

-Where?

-To the location Cloud is

-You don't know where he is

-No but i suspect where he is going to go

-Where?- asked Yuffie

-To our village Nibelheim

-And why?- she asked

-I don't know it's just my instinct

-All right i'll come with you but if he isn't there i'll return Midgar.- said Valentine

-YAY!- shouted Yuffie

Then we split because Yuffie and Valentine had to prepare theirselves for the journey. I decided to go to Aerith's church to say her goodbye, but of course without expect an answer

-Hey Aerith how much time we didn't talk. I have to get onto the path again. Cloud leaves and i'm going to find him... I know you liked him so wish me luck

half an hour after we exited Midgar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the middle of the road Cloud found a strange appearance

- Genesis?

- stop... degradation...

Then another two Genesis clones appeared. Cloud, surprised, got out of his motorbike and asked

- What? Genesis copies? But how? Is he alive?- The creatures had Genesis normal clothes: a red raincoat and SOLDIER normal uniform. Two of them were with a sword and the other didn't had and arm because it was a chainsaw

-Dam!- Shouted Cloud.

One of the soldiers started to atack him, but Cloud made a dodge and atacked with the Buster Sword cuting the arm of one of the Genesis. -No... Let's stop... Degradation- said the monster, then a saw passed next to him and nearby cut Cloud's ear, he turned around and slamed him in two pieces- No...- the creature cried before he disapeared. The other two atacked bravely for avenge his death companion. the two combined their atacks for cuting Cloud's head but he crouched for avoid them and use Piro. One o the soldiers began to burn, he tried to blow out but he was irremediably dead. The last monster try to fly away but Cloud jumped and he cut Genesis head. The sound of a person clapping started.

- Well, well, well

- That voice? Sephiroth?

-I'm glad you remember me Cloud

-You, you have recruited Genesis clones for kill me

-No, i sent them for my entertaiment, but if you want to die today you can fight me

-I'll fight you and i'm going to win

-yeah yeah let's stop talking and start fighting

**I hope you like this chapter, if you see errors please comment. Now the aclarations: Genesis is the antagonist of Crisis Core he maked clones who where degradating and they need Zack's or Cloud's cells. Next chapter Cloud vs Sephirot and the rest vs Genesis troops**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
